Grande Size Me
"Grande Size Me" is the seventy-second episode of Kim Possible. Synopsis In an attempt to prove The Wheel of Good Eating wrong, Ron gains a dangerous amount of weight by eating nothing but Bueno Nacho, but soon this rebellious act turns deadly when he falls into a vat of serum during an investigation at HenchCo, and it transforms him into a giant mutant, while Kim protects a laser from some of her worst enemies. While hulk Ron wrecks Bueno Nacho, Ned tells Ron to quit this madness. Trivia Goofs *When Ron first mutates at the Bueno Nacho, he is wearing his usual red jersey. When he changes back to normal at the end of the episode, he is wearing his mission clothes. Actually, as he is demutating, his red jersey outfit is turning into his mission clothes. **Actually, that is still Ron's everyday outfit at the end. It is curiously missing the red jersey, which indeed vanishes as he demutates, but he still has on the black undershirt and brown pants he would normally wear with the jersey. You can tell it is not his mission outfit, since Kim is standing next to him in her own, so their pants would have been the same color. *Ron says he will eat only Bueno Nacho on his diet, but he is seen eating mini corn dogs and school cafeteria lunches, and he mentions eating doughnuts. While Ron was a mutant, he also grabbed some hamburgers from Cow and Chow. **Obviously, Ron was not in his right frame of mind as a mutant, so that last part could hardly be held against him. By then he was even trying to eat things that were not actually food. *When Ron mutates, Rufus is in the Bueno Nacho booth across from him, while filming him. A few seconds later, when Ron was grabbing any and all food in site, Rufus was seen on the table but only for a few seconds. *You do not see Rufus again, until Kim and the Tweebs see Ron chasing a giant doughnut, and then Rufus emerges from Ron's pocket. With Ron so focused on eating, it is unlikely that he would have put Rufus in his pocket, or vice versa, especially considering that Rufus had significant trouble even fitting into Ron's pocket before that point, with both of them having put on so much weight. Continuity *Ron is working at Smarty Mart, a job given to him by Martin Smarty in The Big Job. Likewise, Mr. Barkin being a co-worker was seen in Fashion Victim. *Gemini, introduced in, and not seen since, The Ron Factor, is among the villains gathered at HenchCo. *Jim and Tim are attending Middleton High School as freshmen, as first seen in Trading Faces. Allusions *The episode's title and plot is a reference to the documentary film, . Gallery Grande Size Me (6).png|"Picture of health." Grande Size Me (7).png|"It's a salad." Grande Size Me (8).png Grande Size Me (9).png|"Whoop! Whoop! Over reaction alert." Grande Size Me (10).png|"Whoop! Whoop!" Grande Size Me (15).jpg Grande Size Me (11).png|"Don't you ever get tired of eating like a rabbit?" Grande Size Me (12).png|"Ask the one eating like a pig." Grande Size Me (13).png Grande Size Me (14).png Grande Size Me (16).jpg Grande Size Me (17).jpg Grande Size Me (18).jpg Grande Size Me 1.jpg|Ron had gotten fatter and taller Grande Size Me (1).png Grande Size Me (2).png Grande Size Me (3).png|"Eat it? I can't even identify it." Grande Size Me (4).png|"Ron, you do know that's mystery meat." Grande Size Me (5).png Bonnie-s4-GSM.jpg Grande Size Me (19).jpg Grande Size Me (20).jpg|Rufus surrenders Grande Size Me (21).jpg|"Ron lose pants." KimRonEmbrace.jpg Category:Kim Possible episodes